


Primo uomo

by keechikeechi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Blood and Injury, Detectives, Drunk Texting, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Faked Murder, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Phantom Thief AU, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Smoking, kokichi is trying tbh, shuichi has a spine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keechikeechi/pseuds/keechikeechi
Summary: Standing on the balcony over a growing crowd, Kokichi lifted his arms, revealing the  museums most prized paintings. A grin grew on his face as he saw his beloved detective staring up at him, ignoring the gasps from the rest of the crowd.A phantom thief  au
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Primo uomo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and have a decent update schedule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's road starts here.

_Standing on the balcony over a growing crowd, Kokichi lifted his arms, revealing the museums most prized paintings. A grin grew on his face as he saw his beloved detective staring up at him, ignoring the gasps from the rest of the crowd._

Kokichi _lived_ off the thrill of being chased down during every heist. It didn't matter if it was a cop, or some random citizen believing that they can have their fifteen minutes of fame by catching the thief. He loved watching them struggle to catch up, he was quick and agile. And he wasted no time whatsoever on hesitation.

Kokichi was always three steps ahead. 

After a couple months of not being able to catch the elusive phantom thief, the police department soon relied on the help of the top detectives in the city. The first detective Kokichi encountered was a tall, bulky middle aged man. The man's gaze seemed to pierce Kokichi's very being everytime they met. Kokichi found it rather ridiculous, and quite entertaining that the police needed outside help. However, that didn't phase him one bit.

The detective didn't last long. 

Kokichi had overheard that the man that was supposed to be the one to do the impossible, had quit with an angry door slam after Kokichi had stolen three priceless paintings. In a public interview, he had claimed that after a month of chasing the thief, the case was too much to handle. Kokichi laughed. 

The second detective introduced was a woman, although much younger than the previous detective, she still had the same grim look. Kokichi found her to be arrogant yet gullible. It had baffled him how easy it was to manipulate her. 

"You know, my organization has over ten thousand members. I can send everyone of them to kill you if I _really_ wanted to." Kokichi had said when the two were holding onto the same painting. In an instant, she had let go of the painting, eyes wide in shock as Kochi fled the scene. 

He was surprised to find out that the police knew very little of DICE. They weren't a large organization, the group only had nine members, ten if you counted Kokichi. Their number one rule was not to kill at all. Yet in a week, the second detective had left a note on her desk saying that she no longer wished to help with the investigation. She claimed it was for her own safety. 

Kokichi had started to believe that there would be no one capable of catching him. 

Enter the third detective. 

Unlike the other three, Kokichi took note that he seemed to be around Kokichis age. Another major difference was the fact that Kokichi couldn't see his face. His eyes were covered by a black hat, and the rest of his face was covered by a surgical mask. It was comical really, the police had really taken his DICE threat seriously. 

Kokichi had expected this detective to drop the case quicker than the others. Until he realized he had underestimated the detective. 

Kokichi's footsteps echoed through the art gallery. He looked behind him, and a grin grew on his face as he saw the detective not far behind. His heart thumped against his chest as he ran, he truly adored this feeling. Kokichi took a left turn, and the window that DICE had left open for him came into view. He reached out to hoist himself out, painting tucked underneath his arm until-

-he felt a hand grab onto his leg. 

Kokichi froze, and turned to see the detective holding onto his leg. His eyes barely peeked from under the cap, and Kokichi could've sworn that the detectives golden eyes were starting directly into his amethyst ones. 

"Nice mask." The detective said, his voice muffled. 

"I can't say the same about you." Kochi retorted, his eyes still focused on the detectives hands holding him down. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Kokichi. The sound of distant sirens snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah this was fun, but I really have to get going now." 

"Wait that's not how it w-" 

Before the detective could finish his sentence, Kokichi gave him a quick kick in the chest and slipped out the window. That was far to close for his liking. 

"I don't think you're dangerous at all."

Kokichi stopped in his tracks, and grinned at the detective behind his mask.

Kokichi put his hand on his hip,"Don't be so silly, I can have you killed for that mister detective. Why do you think the last one left so quickly?" 

The detective thought for a moment, and in that moment Kokichi studied his face. His eyes,albeit still mostly covered by his hat, had a gaze that made a shiver run up his spine. 

"I may not know much about your organization, but I do know that you're non violent. Out of all of your crimes none of them have involved any sort of harm." 

The detective lifted his hat up only slightly, "and I want to find out why."

So it continued, Kokichi would find himself have brief conversations with the detective. Mostly about Kokichi and his organization, but they seemed to grow less tense with every passing heist. Kokichi found himself becoming more excited to be chased by the detective instead of the heist itself. 

"You were totally eyeing him today." Hearts teased. The rest of the dice members laughed as they sat around an old wooden table, the monopoly board on full display. 

"No I wasn't, you couldn't see shit with my mask on." Kokichi grumbled as he moved his character forward.

"Aw come on", Clubs stood up and leaned forward, hands on his hips," you think with a pose like this we couldn't tell?" 

"Yeah boss you might be a great liar, but you're terrible when it comes to body language." Queen snickered as she picked up a card. Her grin was soon replaced with a frown," damn go to jail." 

As much as Kokichi hated to admit it, he had grown infatuated by the detective. He hoped he felt the same.

Kokichi couldn't remember how it had gone wrong so quick. One second he was leading the detective into a game of hide and seek . He had run off into one room, hiding behind the ceramic sculptures. His only light source coming from the windows in the hallway. The next moment, he found himself jumping onto an officers back. 

"Boss-"

"Just fucking run!" 

That's right, he heard Hearts scream and immediately ran over to find the officer pointing a gun at her. Kokichi used whatever strength he could muster up to pull the cop down. He wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed. 

The officer dropped his gun, and started clawing at Kokichi's hands. Kokichi couldn't stop himself. No, not after a pig threatened to hurt his family. He had vowed to keep them safe, but he had gotten cocky. Much too cocky.

"Thief-" 

Before he realized it, the officer fell back onto Kokichi. He let out a grunt at the sudden pressure. Kokichi jabbed at the officer with his elbow, his head pounding from the impact. Kokichi could hear the detectives footsteps getting louder. 

He ran, leaving behind the jewelry he had planned to take.

Kokichi had spent the next day laying on his matress, staring up at the dark stain on the cream colored ceiling. His thoughts swirled together into a disgusting mess. He had fucked up, he let himself get too comfortable. And it was all the detectives fault. If he hadn't have gotten so close- If he had just listened to his instinct instead, hearts wouldn't have been threatened and nobody would've gotten hurt. 

Then it clicked, and did that realization hurt more than anything. 

__________________________________________

Kokichi raised his arms as he looked down at the growing crowd. They all eyed him carefully as he put his hands on the metal rails of the balcony. It's just like he had envisioned it. Standing over a crowd, all their eyes on him and nothing else. 

"I am done with petty crime. Itll be a new era, an era with endless pain and suffering! No longer will I hold back, nothing brings me more joy than inflicting pain on others!"

The crowd continued to grow as Kokichi mindlessly spat out useless words. His mind wandered elsewhere, he thought about DICE. His family, now traveling to separate parts of Japan to avoid arrest. The poor bastards heartbroken over Kokichi's decision to break up DICE. They had begged, but Kokichi didn't want to hear it. He didn't want them to get hurt because of his reckless actions.

Kokichi felt his heart pound against his chest, but this time it wasn't from excitement. It was from fear as he grew closer to the end of his speech. The grand finale. 

Kokichi saw the detectives cap in the crowd. Those eyes still covered by the damn cap, they stared up at him with curiosity. 

_im doing this because of you._

"It's a new dawn of crime, and it's my turn! It's my turn now to rule over every single one of you. I'm in control now!" Kokichi raised his fist the wind hitting his face.

And it hit him. 

A single gunshot rang out. The crowd screamed, and they ducked. Kokichi pretend to stumble back, clutching his chest as he stared at the detective. 

And for a brief moment, they stayed like that before Kokichi saw him run into the museum. At that, he took one finale bow and stumbled away from the panicked crowd below. 

And for the last time, he ran leaving behind his facade. 

-

Kokichi ouma, a twenty one year old convenience store clerk. He rested his head on the counter, occasionally looking up at the clock hanging over the lottery posters on the walls. 

_12:56 am_

Two more hours. Two more hours until he could go back to his shitty apartment. Two more hours. Kokichi let out a sigh, back to his boring life. 

The bell over the door rang out, and he sat up right immediately. He made eye contact with a young man, probably not much older than him with blue hair and striking gold eyes. With a frown etched into his face, he waved and headed to the back of the store towards the coffee machine. 

Kokichi watched him pick up the medium sized cup, and fill it to the brim with the coffee. No sugar. 

The man made his way to the counter, and kokichi could see that his eyes were red. He could only assume that it was from drugs, or crying. 

"Bad day?" Kokichi asked as he charged him four dollars for the coffee. 

He sighed, "yeah." And handed Kokichi the money with a sad smile. 

"Same." 


End file.
